suicide_squidwardfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward's Suicide
'''Squidward's Suicide '''is a lost episode of the popular animated television series "Spongebob Squarepants." It is contained on an old VHS tape, and was watched by the Nickelodeon staff back in 2005. The episode was so horrifying, that two animators were rushed to the hospital, one editor retired, and one female intern even commited suicide. The tape was recently found at a scrap yard in California, hidden in a filthy plastic bag. The Plot The episode begins with a title card saying "Squidward's Suicide," however, the opening credits are spliced. The bubble transition plays as normal, and we are given a view of Conch Street from the left side. The screen zooms in on Squidward's house, making it seem like it is just another episode. Soon we are with Squidward, playing his clarinet near his window. Spongebob can be heard laughing merrily outside. Squidward stops playing, walks to the window talking to himself about something, the audio of the tape is corrupted so it's unknown what he is saying. He looks out his window. He yells to Spongebob to knock it off as he has a concert to practice for that night. Spongebob says Okay, and it cuts back to Squidward standing near the window talking to himself. The bubbles pop up, and the ending of the concert can be seen. Squidward is in center frame, and he looks scared. This is where things start to seem off. As the shot goes to the crowd, everyone starts booing Squidward, but they all have realistic eyes as they boo him. Not real shots of eyes, but more real than even CGI. Even Spongebob was booing, very unlike him. Squidward looks very afraid, he looks at the audience for 2 seconds and then walks off the stage. The scene switches to Squidward sitting on the side of his bed looking depressed. There is absolutely no audio. After thirty seconds, Squidward covers his face and starts sobbing softly. There is a faint noise in the background, it is the sound of a gale blowing through a forest. Another strange sound is a deep, odd laughter. Soon the screen twists in on itself and goes back to normal. After an undetermined space of time, the screen twitches and blurs and twists and a single frame flashes over the screen. If one were to rewind it, the result is absolutely horrible. It is a real photo of a dead six year old boy, mangled and cut open and all. Squidward is now crying realistic blood. After 20 seconds, the screen twists again, and another frame pops up. This time a six year old girl is shown horribly disfigured and mutilated, and is, like the other kid, on pavement. Squidward goes silent as does all sound. Squidward uncovers his eyes. They are realistic and bulging. Blood is running down his face. He stares at the viewer for about ten seconds, then starts to cry again. It is earsplittingly loud. The laughter and wind return. Squidward's crying is now mixed with screams. This happens for about a minute and a half or so, and out of nowhere a sequence of five frames flashes over the screen. They depict a short "video" of a hand reaching into another boy's chest around the age of the boy in the first photo, and then holding his eye. The eye even blinks for two the final two frames. At the end of the long, horrifying stare of Squidward, the scene zooms out and Squidward has a shotgun in his hands. He puts the gun to his mouth, and fires. The final five seconds consists of Squidward's lifeless body lying on the bed, His brain exposed, one eye out of his head, blood dripping from all of this, and blood on the wall. The tape then ends abruptly. Additional Tapes In addition to Squidward's Suicide, Andrew Skinner had animated four other tapes. * Suicide Squidward - A more eerie and bizarre version of Squidward's Suicide. The episode this whole conspiracy is centered on since it was Andrew's first of the five tapes. * Red Mist - animations were redone, but follows a similar plot to Squidward's Suicide with a few major differences. This one is on Sony Betamax and not VHS, supposedly to increase quality. * ''Unmarked Video 2000 Tape ''- this tape is only known to be a Spongebob episode because at about ten seconds into the tremendously dirty tape, Spongebob's faint laughter can be heard. Nothing about this episode is known beyond that. However, recently, the tape was cleaned and it was watched. * Three Bloody Drops - a non-Spongebob cartoon that details the murders of the two kids in Squidward's Suicide and Suicide Squidward. Andrew may have made more cartoons, but that is up for debate. Aftermath On August 28, 2019, the tape was found buried and hidden in a dirty plastic bag at a scrap yard in California. It was found by a man named Sam Brown who had been interested in the case. Attempting to play the tape would result in just a white screen with a loud buzzing at first. The playback after the first attempt at cleaning the tape was very hard to make out and just seemed like static until you look more closely, a dead child can be seen for a split second, the sound was just white noise with snippets of muffled talking, singing, piano music and morse code of sorts. After the third attempt, the playback was better, the picture however was hard to make out but not as much as the previous playback, you can kind of tell what's going on from the shape and brightness of the on screen stuff, and the colours were washed out. The fifth attempt was great but the colour saturation was off, the static was still there but not as bad, and the sound was some strange alien-like talking in a different language with a high pitched beep, the tape stops before the concert scene begins. The sixth attempt was identical but the sound is now some strange classical song and it now goes through the concert scene, the tape ends after said scene. The eighth attempt was the strangest, the tape began at the scene where Squidward is done crying with his realistic bleeding eyes, the picture is like the last 2 attempts but with worse picture and colour, it is also very shaky. the sound is some weird eating/chewing sound that gets louder as it goes on, this goes on for 4 seconds until the tape abruptly ends. Gallery Category:"The Five Tapes" Category:Cartoons Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Important Pages Category:VHS Category:Spongebob